fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ephraim/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ephraim (The Sacred Stones) Bound Hero Battle * "Don't hesitate to call for me should you need my assistance, Eirika. I'll come to your aid in a heartbeat." (Intro with Eirika) Summoned * "I am Ephraim of Renais, a prince and skilled spearman. So, point me at my enemy. I'll get to work." Home * "You're always looking after us. That sort of kindness reminds me of my sister. Must be why I like you." * "I always worry about my sister, Eirika. If I'm not there to protect her, anything could happen." * "The royalty of other worlds seem to prefer the sword. I like the lance. Lances have the edge over swords. You know, I once had ambitions to be the greatest spearman on Magvel, the continent I call home." * "You say weapons are shaped like your Breidablik back in your world? I'd like to visit and see that for myself." * "I might not look it, but I really do hope for peace. I've always got my lance handy, but there's nothing more precious to me than a kingdom at ease." * "I'm Ephraim. Now, how about we cut this short and get to sparring? It's a better way to get to know each other." (Greeting from friend) * "It seems that I've gotten much stronger here. My power has grown almost to overflowing. That isn't enough. Oh, I don't mean my strength. I've always been capable enough there. I mean that strength isn't always enough to protect us. Yes, it helps force a foe to submit. But strength can also blind one to others' feelings. That is exactly how I once lost a good friend. I must become kinder and more compassionate, or else I risk repeating my mistakes. You have those qualities. And so I must remain with you. Then I will learn all I need to. You'll find that I'm a grateful student...and friend." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "You know, I like you, and I feel I can trust you completely" * "You can rely on me for anything you require." * "Here's some advice: Let the fools spread gossip. The rest of us have work to do." * "Trust me, I don't pick fights I can't win." * "I will protect you. Just believe in me and follow my lead." * "Oh? Don't startle me! You almost met with the tip of my lance." * "I must protect Eirika, as a brother ought to do for his sister." * "*laughs*" Map * "Leave it to me!" * "Onward." * "Alright!" Level up * "My power grows. But I mustn't let it go to my head." (5-6 stats up) * "I must get more powerful. And I will." (3-4 stats up) * "How can I ever protect my sister at this rate?" (1-2 stats up) * "I will be the master of my power. Not the reverse." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Wonderful!" * "All right. Let's fight!" * "Give Me More-More!" * "Coming through!" Defeat * "Eirika..." Ephraim (Legendary Lord) Tap Battle * "Legendary Hero? I'm not worthy of the title. I'm always up for my testing skills, though. Let's see who's better!" Summoned * "I am Prince Ephraim of Renais. You say I'm a...Legendary Hero? I was only able to defeat the Demon King thanks to all those who lent their strength to me." Home * "Legendary Hero? Am I really so praiseworthy? I have a feeling the stories that are told about me tend to omit my thirst for battle." * "Eirika is my twin sister. We've always been together, ever since we were born. Well, actually, even before that." * "People criticize my fighting style— "reckless", they call me! Call me that when I lose—because I won't." * "Studying books is so very tedious... I could only make my way through them with help from my friend Lyon." * "I have a lot of experience fighting on horseback. I'm interested in anything that'll give me the edge in battle." * "I'm Ephraim. Would you be willing to spar with me? I want to get the measure of the army you have here." (Greeting from friend) * "Thanks to your ability to summon Heroes, you've been thrust into the position of a leader. That power is truly profound. It has the potential to shake the worlds. You should consider the impact you could make. What foe could possibly be beyond your grasp? I know that's a strange thought, but I've pondered this for a long time... You see, I'm drawn to battle. The stronger I get, the more I want to fight. I'm driven to test myself. I know that's just how I am. But I also realize that this is not a healthy impulse for a king. People here call me a Legendary Hero, and sing my praises... They say that I am a good king, one who has vowed to protect his people. I will become king, one day. And though I am not yet that man, I hope to be. And I will protect my people... Not just them. My friend also hoped to save his people, and I will protect them, too... My goal is to be a king beyond kings—one who breaks the bounds of human frailty. I hope I can reach that goal one day." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Ephraim, Prince of Renais. Legendary Hero? Where did you get that from?" * "Tread carefully, my friend. There are limits to what I find amusing." * "When I was growing up, I never thought about becoming king. But now..." * "I will be king, and I will dedicate myself to the happiness of my people." * "This is Siegmund, the Flame Lance. It carries with it the power to save the world." * "Lyon... If I could have one wish, I would be with you again, my friend." * "I will fight. To bring peace to this world, and for your sake, too." Map * "I understand." * "I'm going in!" * "To victory!" Level Up * "I will be king, and defend the people with my own two hands." (5-6 stats up) * "The lessons I've learned in battle give me strength." (3-4 stats up) * "It's just a little bad luck. Why worry? On to the next battle." (1-2 stats up) * "I must steel my will, so that power will never lead me astray." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Yield or perish!" * "You wanted a fight..." * "You're a worthy opponent." * "No one can stop me!" Defeat * "Forgive me, Eirika." Ephraim (Arrival of the Brave) Summoned * "I am Prince Ephraim of Renais. My father, Fado, met an untimely death... In his place, I vow to protect the people. Every last one." Home * "What surprises me is this: how little I am surprised by being in a world I know nothing about. All those voices, the ones that called out for me... Perhaps that's why." * "My father was praised by many as a peerless Warrior King. And I...I once made a joke about how he'd outlive us all." * "Well now, Kiran... Are you sure you're ready? To lead on the battlefield, you need both strength and stamina." * "I've been spending time gazing at the stars in the sky... I don't know any of the constellations of this world, but it doesn't make their light any less beautiful." * "I hope Eirika is all right... She has always been by my side. Now that we're apart, I find myself worrying about how she fares." * "I'm Ephraim. Friend told me you're good in a fight. Want to spar? We can go one-on-one." (Greeting from friend) * "After my father's life was stolen... After our homeland was stolen... After everything I knew fell away... That's when I vowed that I would protect my kingdom in my father's stead. When my father was alive...that thought would never have crossed my mind. I know that something I once said disappointed him greatly. You see, I said that Eirika should succeed the throne while I lived the life of a mercenary, lance in hand. What would my father say if he could see me now? Would he be satisfied with the man I've become? I'm sure he'd upbraid me. "You have a long way to go," he'd say. He would be right. I want to do what I can to become a good king—to get ever closer to the ideals he upheld. For no other reason than to not disappoint him once more." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My outfit? Why, it's a suit of armor from Renais. It's... Ugh... Really heavy..." * "My father was Fado, king of Renais. He was known as a peerless Warrior King." * "I once said that Eirika should succeed the throne... And that I'd be perfectly content taking my lance and traveling the land as a mercenary." * "This axe is known as Garm. It's a weapon from Lyon's homeland..." * "My father was so strong. I never imagined he could be defeated..." * "My father was killed by my best friend Lyon." * "I'll protect you. I don't want to lose anyone else." Map * "Right..." * "Where to begin?" * "The only way is forward." Level Up * "Sword or lance, it doesn't matter. In a fair fight, I'll beat anyone with this axe." (5-6 stats up) * "You know, axes aren't half-bad, as weapons go. I feel like I have more options now." (3-4 stats up) * "Facing adversity brings meaning to your life." (1-2 stats up) * "I feel completely vitalized and ready to go. It must be thanks to this." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We must press forward!" * "Are you prepared?" * "No time to waste." * "By Garm's might." Defeat * "Father..." Ephraim (Gifts of Winter) Summoned * "I am Prince Ephraim of Renais, and I'm ready for the winter festival. I'll give the tournament all I've got!" Home * "Nothing warms you up like training. The tournament's coming up, so why don't you join me?" * "The envoys of the winter festival bring happiness to the children? I can get behind that cause." * "You're curious about what presents I wanted as a child? Hmm... Probably lances." * "I'm hoping to place a present by Eirika's pillow. The hard part is not getting caught!" * "I'm not a fan of showy outfits. But if dressing up helps keep everybody in good spirits, it's worth doing." * "The winter festival is on now, and it's something to see. Come and visit Friend's castle!" (Greeting from friend) * "When I fight, how do you see me? Have I been able to show you skill worthy of a winter envoy? You're saying that the winter envoy's job is not to fight? Hmm. That's quite different from the legends I've heard. Does it matter? I feel like I haven't seen Eirika smile like this in a very long time. This winter festival has been good for her. That's what's important. Thank you for inviting us to join you here, Kiran. I don't have a gift to give you, I'm afraid—unless you require my strength. I will happily give you that." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "It's tough to move around in, but this holiday getup is good on defense. Not so bad!" * "A tournament is a battle. And if it's a battle, well... There is no way I'm going to lose." * "Lose a battle, lose your life. This is the mindset I need if I want to win at the winter festival." * "Everyone at the winter festival seems to be enjoying themselves. I didn't know what to expect!" * "I can't fight poorly in front of Eirika. As her brother, my pride won't allow it." * "If he were here with us now... I wonder what he'd have to say." * "I'm thankful that the two us can spend this winter festival together. It means a lot to me." Map * "Hmm." * "A festival?" * "Stay focused." Level Up * "I feel power rushing through me. Is this what it means to be an envoy of the winter festival?" (5-6 stats up) * "I can't let the cold of winter hold me back!" (3-4 stats up) * "I haven't warmed up enough yet, I guess." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this a winter festival gift for me? I gladly accept!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Let's celebrate!" * "I got you something!" * "Find peace this eve." * "I'll take it all!" Defeat * "Winter's chill..." Ephraim (Dynastic Duo) Summoned * "I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais, and this...this is Prince Lyon of Grado. Nice to meet you." Home * Ephraim: So many Heroes around our age... They'll soon learn that Lyon and I are a force to be reckoned with! * Lyon: A catastrophe beyond all hope of averting... If there were any way to halt such a terrible thing, I'd... Hm... * Ephraim: As you can see, Lyon is as thin as a rail. Quite frail. So...please try to not overwork him. I'll pick up the slack. * Lyon: Grado's land cannot bear enough crops to provide a comfortable life... but it makes us a hardy people. * Ephraim: Lyon's great at teaching. In fact, he taught me about our continent's history—so I know. * Lyon: I am Prince Lyon of Grado. This is Prince Ephraim of Renais. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. (Greeting from friend) (Upon reaching level 40) * Ephraim: You have my—OUR thanks...for showing us the wonders of this world you've brought us to. Sparring with famous Heroes from other worlds has done wonders for my lance technique. If I keep this up... * Lyon: Now, Ephraim...you are a prince, not a mercenary. Eirika wouldn't want you thinking of nothing but battle. That said, it is true that we have learned much in this world. Its realms, its people, its royalty... * Ephraim: Right. The more I learn, the more I realize how little I actually know! But that just means I can keep growing. We hope to both keep learning here, from you. In return, we will be your strength, Kiran. You can count on us! Info Screen * Ephraim: Ugh, it's no good. I can make neither head nor tail of this. * Lyon: Don't give up so easily, Ephraim. You've just begun. This is just history of past kings. Would you like me to tell you a little more? * Ephraim: Yes, thank you! I understand things much better when you explain them. * Lyon: It's unusual to see you so devoted to your studies. Did something happen? * Ephraim: Eirika's on me to take up my books. I spend too much time with the lance, she says. And she also says that our father would grieve to see it. * Lyon: Aha! It's no surprise that this is all due to Eirika's influence. I can just picture her face... * Ephraim: Now that you mention it... she never gets annoyed with you, does she? * Lyon: I suppose not. But she cares for you much more deeply. * Ephraim: That's not why. It's your character. You're so kind, Lyon. It draws people to you. Including me. * Lyon: Ephraim... * Ephraim: *sigh* Perhaps I wouldn't struggle so much if I were more likable. Or cleverer, like you. * Lyon: I'm honored to hear you say it, Ephraim. But it is I who admires you. If only I were so brave and strong. * Ephraim: If only the two of us could rule together. I would defeat our foes, while you hand down wise proclamations! * Lyon: Perhaps. But two cannot rule as one. * Ephraim: Why not? I'll admit, I don't know much of statecraft, but our countries are allied and we are friends. I can't imagine us in opposition. It could work! * Lyon: Ephraim, to rule a nation is not so simple. No... it's far too complicated. But I am pleased to hear you say all this. We'll see what the future holds for us, my friend. Map * Hmm... * We will triumph, Lyon. * Yes, Ephraim. Level Up * Lyon: Ah! That went well, didn't it, Ephraim? I'm sure Eirika would be proud. (5-6 stats up) * Lyon: I hope I'm able to be of some use to you, Ephraim. (3-4 stats up) * Ephraim: Don't worry-we'll do better next time! Trust me. (1-2 stats up) * Lyon: There is much power yet uncovered in this world...It's amazing. I must get out there and see more. (New skill learned) Duo Support Tread carefully... It's all going to plan. Duo Skill * Ephraim: It's up to you! * Lyon: I'm ready, Ephraim! * Lyon: Together... * Ephraim: ...we win! Critical/Skill * '''Duo: '''We will not lose! * '''Lyon: '''Now! * '''Ephraim: '''Yes! * '''Ephraim: '''This is our chance! * '''Lyon: '''Let us end it! Defeat * '''Lyon: '''Ephraim... * '''Ephraim: '''I'm sorry, Lyon... Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes